<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Solas &amp; Ian Drabbles by theharellan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29831574">Solas &amp; Ian Drabbles</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/theharellan/pseuds/theharellan'>theharellan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>I Have Found a Home (Ian x Solas) [19]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Divergent, Other, Romance, Wordcount: 100-500, short fic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:09:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>180</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29831574</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/theharellan/pseuds/theharellan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of short fic or drabbles featuring Solas and Iander Lavellan, mostly fills from ask memes and writing that don't require a separate entry in their story collection.</p>
<p>Some chapters will have suggestive content.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fen'Harel | Solas/Original Character(s), Lavellan/Solas (Dragon Age), Solas/Non-Binary Lavellan, Solas/Nonbinary Lavellan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>I Have Found a Home (Ian x Solas) [19]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/873849</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Solas &amp; Ian Drabbles</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hold still.” Ian’s voice is wreathed with mirth, laughter lacing his command as he corners Solas in the entrance of their room. “My hands are cold.” Fingers slip between sweater and shirt, splaying across his stomach. A surprised laugh moves him, skin prickling pleasantly at the line drawn beneath his ribcage, traced with one cool finger.</p>
<p>“Curious,” he hums, “they don’t feel cold.”</p>
<p>“They were— they—” he swallows, a counted beat parts the thought before he tries it again. “They would’ve been, in another minute. Hold still.” His back meets the wall, shoulders bumping against stone as Ian leans his full weight into Solas, rising on his toes to close the distance between their lips. The tip of his nose is cold against his face, chill from the short walk to their bedroom. The Frostback mountains know no mercy so far as Ian’s comfort is concerned. Small thrills race through him as the weight pressed against him grows, and he prays as he sinks into the sweet taste of his kiss that Ian will show no more concern for his.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Written for the <a href="https://twitter.com/Nuka_Honey/status/1360152676617629699?s=19">Stories of Thedas Volume II</a> prompt list on Twitter.  The prompt was Seducer.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>